


Constance, a Butterfly Trapped in a Glass Box.

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Constance trapped by society, Drawings, Fan Art, Other, Traditional Art, and her dickbag husband, fuck him, hope that arse dies, oops I said bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance, A butterfly pinned down by society and held there to be put on display.</p><p>part of Moonrose91's musketeer wingfic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constance, a Butterfly Trapped in a Glass Box.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> Constance can fly, but feels it is not respectable for her to do so.  She has Blue butterfly wings of a species I cannot for the life of me remember.
> 
> They are blue and silver and she just needs to be free and let go.
> 
> property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and moonrose91
> 
> fic:  
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)


End file.
